Gue (Nggak) Jomblo ('Prequel')
by Heiwajima Shizaya
Summary: Naruto, cowok jomblo yang sedang nongkrong di warnet menemukan iklan sebuah situs untuk para jomblo bernama 'Panti Jomblo' yang membuatnya menemukan sebuah postingan dari akun berinisial U.S dan tanpa disadari membawa mereka ke dalam sebuah hubungan yang lebih dekat. Prequel dari Gue (Nggak) Jomblo (Lagi). DLDR, YAOI/Shonen-Ai/BL/Gay, SasuNaru plus sebagai hadiah Naru yang telat.


Apa salahnya memiliki keinginan untuk mempunyai seorang kekasih? Sudah jelas aku seorang yang _gentle_ meski sedikit urakan, beladiri pun aku kuasai serta keluarga pun dari kalangan cukup berada, lantas apa yang membuatku menjadi _ekhem_ jomblo akut _ekhem _begini?

Jika mau dilihat ke belakang, keluarga ku bukanlah tipe yang tidak laku. Adik laki-laki ku, Deidara, meski berwajah manis ia masih bisa mendapat kekasih bernama Karin, sebenarnya aku kurang yakin juga sih kekasihnya itu Karin atau malah sahabatnya yang bernama Sasori yang kebetulan sepupu Karin. Entahlah.

Ayahku dulu juga terkenal, digilai para wanita dan..._ ehm_ laki-laki juga. Ibuku? Hoho jangan tanya meski ia sangat garang dan tipe preman pasar ia masih memiliki wajah yang sangat mempesona, wajar jika ia menjadi primadona meski menjadi ketua _genk_ motor sekali pun.

Lantas salahku disini apa? Kenapa hanya aku yang jomblo sendirian disini? Oh tuhan, apa salah ibunda mengandung sehingga melahirkan anak setampan namun jomblo ini?

.

.

.

Sret, sret, sret

Oh tuhan, apa salah ibunda mengandung sehingga melahirkan anak setampan namun jomblo ini? (Seharusnya anak yang cantik, _baka_ :P)

"_Ha-hmpffft_,"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, Dei-_chan_?" sebuah suara menggema membuat yang dipanggil gelagapan.

"_Hmpft_ bukan apa-apa kok _Nii-chan_, sudahlah aku mau keluar dulu tadi aku meminjam parfum-mu," Deidara, atau sang adik dari yang memanggil tadi pun melangkah menuju pintu. "Oh dan berhenti memanggilku dengan _suffix Chan, Baka_!"

"_Adaw_! Sakit bodoh!" sebuah teriakan sakit akibat tendangan Deidara sebelum mencapai pintu pun terdengar cukup nyaring, sedang Deidara hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"_Ish_ anak itu," gumamnya pelan sambil menuju lemari bajunya.

"Naruto, sarapan dulu!" sebuah seruan dari –yang Naruto yakin– dapur pun terdengar.

"_Ha'i Kaa-san_!" jawab yang dipanggil Naruto itu. tangannya sibuk memakai celan selututnya namun matanya menangkap sesuatu.

"DEIDARA SUDAH BERAPA KALI KU BILANG JANGAN MEMBACA DIARIKU BODOH!"

"BRISIK NARUTO!"

.

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gue (Nggak) jomblo ('prequel') ©Heiwajima Shizaya**

**Warning : Ini Yaoi, BL, Shonen ai, Cowo homo, Gay jadi yang gak demen mending mundur teratur ok cantik, ganteng. Ini juga mengandung AU, sedikit nista (Atau banyak?), SASUNARU (jadi yang gak demen si Sasu seme dan Naru uke mending ikut mundur teratus ya, dari pada mual di lapak orang XD), OOC, gajeness dan aneh yang sangat akut ditambah Typo(s) berserakan, plus ini adalah prequel Gue (nggak) Jomblo (lagi), jadi harap maklum atau membaca cerita pertama sebelum anda bingung, ada beberapa hal yang gak dijelasin disini seperti 'tiga korban'.**

**Dan Shi ucapkan selamat membaca :**

**RnR?**

**:**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sudah _diary_-nya –atau jurnal? – diotak-atik sang adik kena hukuman mencuci piring pula, benar-benar sial dia hari ini. salahnya sediri juga sih, laki-laki kok nulis _diary_, sudah tau punya adik jahilnya minta ampun.

Naruto menghela nafas, sepertinya ia harus berhenti menulis _diary_ kalau begitu, tapi buat nyalurin naluri untuk curhatnya dimana ya enaknya? Naruto berfikir sidikit keras. Karena nyatanya tangan dan matanya jelalatan melihat layar komputer didepannya.

Ia masih asik melihat deretan judul komik yang baru _update_ sehingga kosentrasinya pun tak sepenuhnya ke masalah _diarry_.

"Enaknya yang mana yah," gumam Naruto, entah masalah komik mana yang akan dia baca dulu atau malah tentang diarry-nya.

"_Eh_ apa ini? mengganggu saja!" Naruto menggerutu ketika sebuah iklan muncul disaat sedang berfikir. Baru saja tangannya ingin menutup iklan itu jika saja ia tak membaca sederet kalimat disana.

_[Jomblo? Butuh tempat curhat? Atau berbagi pengalaman? Kenapa tidak _join_ saja dengan kami di 'Panti Jomblo' situs tempat yang sangat pas buat kalian yang jomblo disana.]_

Dan reflek tangannya mengarakan mouse ke iklan tersebut dan membukanya. Entah sadar atau tidak ia pun mendaftar kesana.

Iseng, sungguh perbuatannya iseng sampai ia terlarut akan beberapa bacaan disana. Tentu semacam curhatan para anggota disana.

Baru dua yang ia baca dan ia pun meliha sebuah postingan yang tertulis baru dikirim kemarin namun sudah banyak _viewers-_nya.

Oh sepertinya ini cerita yang menarik, batinnya senang.

Baca, baca, baca terus sampai akhir, Naruto mendapat perasaan campur aduk.

Bukan, bukan karena ia terharu atau pun apa. Ia lebih merasa miris, prihatin dan geli.

Iya tulisan yang disana itu memang sepertinya seorang yang sangat miris. Bayangkan tiga kali pacaran tapi tidak ada yang beres, miris bukan? Mana hanya tiga hari dan seminggu lagi lama pacarannya. Dan yang bikin dia geli adalah tulisan itu _alay_! Sangat malah, demi neptunus yang berenang di kolam ikan Naruto terpingkal-pingkal disana, melupakan fakta ia sedang berada disebuah warnet.

Jomblo, masuk situs jomblo, membaca postingan jomblo dan nongkrong di warnet. Pas bukan?

_'Tiga kisah percintaan gue emang tragis kan? So, ada yang sama dengan gue? Atau mau berbagi cerita kayak gue? Langsung E-mail gue aja ya, bisa diliat diprofil kok.'_

Coba hubungin _ah_, mungkin itu batin Naruto. Buktinya ia membuka profil akun yang memposting cerita _alay_ nan miris tersebut.

Suram, itu yang ia tangkap, sama seperti pemilik aslinya. Akun iu kosong, gambar profilnya saja Cuma gambar gelap tanpa apa-apa, bio hanya alamat _e-mail_ dan jenis kelaminnya dan postingan baru satu, jarang dikunjungi juga sepertinya. Astaga kasihan sekali anak ini.

Entah tertarik atau kasihan, Naruto mengetik berapa kalimat dan mengirimnya ke _e-mail_ orang tersebut yang memiliki akun, Dark-Emo (U.S).

Sepertinya akan lama untuk Naruto mendapat balasan maka ia kembali menjelajah situs yang baru ia temui tersebut.

.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Seminggu, sebulan, dua bulan, tiga bulan. Entah sudah berapa lama ia berhubungan dengan teman dunia maya-nya satu ini.

Namya Uchiha Sasuke, anak sekolah sebelah, penyuka tomat, jarang bersosialisai tapi sangat asyik diajak bercanda lewat _e-mail_.

Atau diajak bertengakar?

Ia seakan lupa masalah ke-jomblo-annya, bahkan berapa kali mendapat bunga (yang sayangnya dari sesama laki-laki) pun tak ia pikirkan.

Sasuke seru sekali, Sasuke bodoh, Sasuke nyebelin dan Sasuke-Sasuke yang lainnya.

Terlalu asyik dengan dunia barunya bersama Sasuke sampai ia lulus pun tak terlalu berat ia lalui.

Dan sampai disuatu hari, ia cerita kepada Sasuke masalah kampus barunya yang sedikit bermasalah dengan salah satu mahasiswa disana. entah kebetulan atau apa dari sanalah diketahui bahwa mereka kini satu kampus.

_[To : Sasu-Teme_

_From : Naru-Dobe_

_Subjek : janjian_

_Kita ketemuan yuk? Di kafe depan kampus, sudah hampir setahun loh kita berteman tapi belum saling bertemu, bagaimana Teme?]_

Ajakan –bisa dikatakan keisengan– Naruto pun diterima Sasuke.

Di sebuah kafe depan kampus yang menjadi tempat langganannya nongkrong pun menjadi pilihan untuk pertemuan mereka, ah memikirkannya saja membuat Naruto _deg-deg_-an.

Bagaimana yah rupa si Teme, panggilan kesangannya untuk si Sasuke. Apakah Aneh? Kurus kering? Suka ileran kah? Atau malah bertompel dengan gigi terlalu maju? _Ah_, sumpah pemikirannya sungguh kritis akan logika jika sedang gugup. Kenapa semua pemikirannya berlebihan dan dengan unsur mengejek? Oh mungkin karena kisah cinta tragis si Teme, Naruto tertawa dalam hati.

Sret.

Suara bangku depannya yang ditarik membuat Naruto kembali dari alam imajinasi _absurd_-nya. Ia mengadahkan wajahnya ke si pelaku penarikan bangku di depannya.

Dia berwajah tampan, sangat malah –dan Naruto sedikit tersipu mengetahuinya–

Wajahnya juga mulus dan bersih dari tompel, kudis, kurap serta giginya tak ada yang balapan ke depan.

Dan mari di lihat badannya yang ternyata _oh so damn hot_. Gila ini postur yang Naruto harapkan, sayangnya dia hanya mendapat tubuh tanpa usaha yang langsing bagai gadis perawan.

Jadi, ini kah Sasuke yang selama ini menjadi temannya? Jika iya Naruto sungguh bernafas lega karena jauh sekali dari bayangannya yang sangat tidak menarik, meski jujur saja ia tak keberatan berteman dengan orang yang bertampang _hei-gue-cupu-dan-aneh_, tapi tetap saja ia jauh lebih nyaman berteman dengan orang yang berpenampilan biasa-biasa saja kan.

"–be? Dobe?"

"_A-ah_ ya?"

Suaranya tadi sangat kereeeeen_. Ups_ maksud Naruto, suaranya tadi benar-benar tipikal lelaki keren, meski nadanya sangat datar dan dingin, oh sayang sekali kisah cintanya tragis, kembali Naruto terkikik kecil.

Kikikan kecil dari Naruto membuat Sasuke mengangkat alisnya berapa mili ke atas, hei temannya ini tidak gila kan?

"Sudah puas mengagumiku dan terkikik kecil bagai gadis desa yang di lamar _hn_?" suara itu skartis, tapi sungguh ini adalah rekor Sasuke! _Uh_ tak tahu kah kalian jika Sasuke adalah makhluk paling irit mengenai bicara sejagad raya? _Oh_ tidak? ya sudah.

"Teme! Aku tidak mengagumi mu dan tawa ku tidak seperti gadis desa!" suara lengkingan jeritan yang sesungguhnya ditahan volumenya karena tahu mereka masih di tempat umum, meski suara itu masih cukup nyaring itu membuat Sasuke mendengus.

"_See_, kau gadis desa yang mau diperkosa."

Kembali Sasuke melanggar tata cara bicaranya dan jeritan tertahan Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar berengsek Teme," gumam kecil Naruto.

"Hn."

Jawaban terlalu singkat tak jelas yang membuat Sasuke kembali kejalurnya itu membuat Naruto menggelembungkan ke dua pipinya kesal.

"_Oh _ya Teme, bagaimana kau tahu ini aku? Padahal aku belum memberi tahu tempat duduk ku serta foto?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya yang binggung –yang jujur saja membuat Sasuke menahan laju darah dari hidungnya–

"_Orange_, muka bodoh dengan rambut pirang, bukan kah itu kau dan satu-satunya pengunjung disini yang seperti itu?" perkataan panjang Sasuke –yang lagi-lagi membelokkan jalur irit bicaranya– pun membuat Naruto kembali menggelembungkan pipinya.

Memang ia sih ia sedang memakai kaos lengan panjang yang berwarna _orange_ dan rambutnya memang pirang bawaan lahir, namun harus kah Sasuke mengejeknya begitu, Naruto misuh-misuh.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto yang tanpa sadar membuat Sasuke menahan senyum.

_Ah_ ini kah yang namanya benih-benih cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Karena baru kali ini Sasuke bersikap sangat tidak keren, berkata banyak bukan lah cirinya. Namun lihat, bersama si pirang berisik ini ia mampu merangkai kalimat yang cukup panjang –meski bagi orang-orang itu adalah wajar–

Tingkahnya yang _hyperactive_ namun membuatnya lucu dan menggemaskan, dipadu gaya Sasuke yang terlalu jaga _imej_ dan dingin meski sekali-kali ia berkata panjang, membuat semua bahan bicaraan dilalap habis oleh mereka hingga tak terasa sore menjemput.

Dan _yah_, setelah mereka pulang dengan Naruto yang di antar pulang oleh Sasuke dengan motor besarnya, intensitas berteman mereka semakin tinggi.

Dari yang saling sapa selamat pagi hingga selamat malam saat tidur, pertemuan yang semakin sering baik itu di kampus, kafe, taman, maupun main ke rumah membuat mereka bagai surat dan perangko, lengket sekali.

Persahabatan yang sangat erat meski di bumbui oleh pertengakaran ala mereka, membuat siapapun tersenyum geli. _Hei_ bukan kah mereka baru berteman selama setahun? Kenapa sudah seperti bertahun-tahun? _Ah_ mungkin ini yang dinamakan _yin_ dan _yang_, mereka bertolak belakang namun saling berpadu dan susah untuk dipisah.

Dan bagi Sasuke, setahun cukup untuknya memantapkan hati. _Yah_ ia Uchiha Sasuke telah jatuh ke dalam pesona seorang Uzumaki Naruto dan ia yakin Naruto pun telah masuk ke dalam perangkap pesonanya.

Dan disini lah dia, berdiri di kafe tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu yang kebetulan sedang sepi, mungkin karena sudah jam tiga sore, menunggu Naruto di balkon lantai dua, yang ia yakin sedang terburu-buru menuju tempatnya berada.

"_Hosh hosh_ Teme kau _hosh_ kejam!" Naruto dengan nafas terengah menunjuk kasar Sasuke sambil berlutut, _hei_ ia telah berlari dari kampus ke kafe ini dengan sangat cepat tahu, salah kan saja Sasuke yang mengancamnya akan membencinya seumur hidup serta menyebarkan aibnya yang masih saja memeluk boneka rubah kesayangannya saat tidur beserta foto ke publik.

Hei itu sungguh kejam tahu, Naruto mengkrucutkan bibirnya dalam hati.

"Hn." Lagi-lagi hanya dua huruf tak jelas yang keluar membuat Naruto mengelus dada.

"Jadi lah pacarku Uzumaki Naruto."

_He-hei_ tunggu itu tadi pertanyaan atau pernyataan? Dan tak tahu kah ia bahwa Naruto masoh sungguh lelah?

"A-apa ma-maksudmu? Pa-pacar?" oh jika mau jujur, otak Naruto sekarang masih belum seratus persen _loading_ dengan asap mengepul.

"Hn."

_Ah _Sasuke sudah lelah bersikap ramah dengan senyum _horror-_nya yang selama ini ia tunjukkan ke pada tiga korbannya terdahulu, dan ia kini mencoba peruntungan dengan tetap menajdi dirinya yang dikenal baik oleh Naruto.

Naruto baru _loading_ seratus persen, membuatnya yang kini sudah sadarpun menunduk malu dengan sapuan _blush on_ alami di kedua pipinya.

Sasuke membelalak sedikit, sedikit sekali _yah_ yang artinya sama sekali tidak merusak tampat datarnya.

_Ah_ perkiraanmu tepat ternyata Sasuke.

"Ya," cicitan suara Naruto yang amat sangat pelan namun terdengar merdu oleh Sasuke, maklum ia sedang kasmaran, pun membuat Sasuke reflek memeluk erat Naruto dan mencium kedua pipi tan yang tembam itu. _Cih_ modus dasar kau siluman ayam yang mesum.

Dan yah begitu lah cerita si jomblo akut karena selama ini tak ada wanita yang ingin karena takut tersaingi kecantikan mereka dan justru sering ditembak lelaki namun sayang tak ada yang membuatnya srek pun berbahagia karena telah mendapat sang pujaan si jomblo alay yang telah membuat tiga korban wanita saat remaja dulu.

_Ah_ jodoh tak ada yang tahu bukan? Tak ada yang bisa menolak hadirnya cinta juga dan siapa sangka sahabat bagai kucing dan anjing ini pun bersatu dalam tali kasih percintaan yang bertahan lama.

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Sorry endingnya maksa :' heeeeiiiii Shi kembali dengan membawakan prequel "Gue (nggak) Jomblo (lagi)" huft, meski sejujurnya ini prequel sudah dibuat lama, tak jauh dari setelah posting yang pertama, namun baru sempat Shi teruskan dan selesaikan sekarang (semalam sih).

Oh astaga kehidupan kampus Shi lagi suram ditambah kabut asap dimana-mana hiks gak di kostan maupun di rumah, makanya Shi jarang update dan cek FFN, gomennasaiiiiiiiiii minnaaaaaa.

Ah sudah lah, sekian saja cerita dan curhatan gaje Shi, semoga menghibur tanpa membuat iritasi pada mata.

Oh sampe lupa, Happy Birthday Naru-dobe uke-nya Sasuke yang paling imuuuuut XD maaf telat~ uh semoga ini masih diterima sebagai hadiah untukmu XD

Yak minna, sekian dan terima gaji *eh*

So, mind to review minna?

Jaa mata ne~


End file.
